


The Killing Moon

by untokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: a collection of fanxing drabbles, too short to be on their own or unfinished "work in progresses"





	1. iris.

**Author's Note:**

> actor!yifan & composer!yixing: slight fluff

    Yixing was always an early riser, sometimes waking up before the sun even had a chance to. He would dress silently, go for an energized jog in the fog of early morning, then be home in time to wake his husband with the smell of breakfast cooking. His husband, on the other hand, lazed about whenever he had the chance to. When the man wasn’t on a tight schedule for an upcoming film, he had the possibility of sleeping until the sun rose to the middle of the sky. Yixing couldn’t blame him, especially since his husband worked almost every hour of every day and never had time to spend in his home. It was for this reason that Yixing wasn’t surprised upon waking up, and seeing an empty spot where his husband would typically lay on the bed. He had to fly to Shanghai to film, and left before the day even began. With a sigh, Yixing laid back against the mattress, allowing his arm to fly out onto the empty half. His husband probably wouldn’t be home for a week, which meant Yixing had to live alone in their big house for that time. All of his friends, who were his husband’s before they were his own, worked in the film industry, so he assumed they never had free schedules either. He had no one to hang out with, and no one to talk to, since his husband’s phone was almost always on silent. The sun light up the curtains and burned against Yixing’s skin, signaling him that he missed his chance for a peaceful morning run. He saw no point in being too productive anyway, knowing there was no one waiting to kiss his neck in the kitchen, or compliment his cooking, or anything to that effect. Yixing only sighed and moved his body to the ensuite.

    Damp hair dripped onto the shoulders of Yixing’s shirt as he made his way downstairs. The echoes of his bare feet against the hardwood floor made his hair stand on his neck, since he was so used to hearing the sound of bigger feet echoing near him. He turned his phone on and pressed play on his music app, letting quiet notes fall into the kitchen as he placed it on the cold granite counter. Before he could open the refrigerator, his eyes fell on the purple irises blooming out of a tall vase on the counter, next to the sink. The cool color, somehow lit up the brown hues of the kitchen, enveloping Yixing in a hug as he picked up the card sitting next to it. His husband’s rough writing lined the card, “I'll be home in a week. I hope you like these, there will be more surprises for you.” It was signed with his husband’s name, and a small heart sitting next to it. Yixing probably squealed like a schoolgirl, shuffling to the refrigerator with a smile running throughout his whole body. His husband typically wasn’t one to do random romantic gestures; saving them for holidays and special occasions. To Yixing, this meant his husband wanted _something_ when he returned home, but he didn’t mind. He went through the fridge and grabbed what he wanted for breakfast before placing himself on the bar stool at the kitchen island, his food going untouched as he opened his smartphone. His thumb scrolled down his contacts before reaching one name: Wu Yifan. There was a heart emoji next to it, of course.  
    He sent a text to the message: “What are these surprises you’re talking about?”  
    He set the phone down and pick up his fork, knowing the message wouldn’t be read for awhile.

    Yixing’s laptop sat on top of the coffee table as different beats and notes played throughout the empty house. The track he was working on didn’t meet the standards he wanted it to, and the time it was taking to go back over it, again and again, was making his mind go numb. The same two beats were playing in his mind, and he furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the green boxes on the screen. The music was shot out of his brain when a sudden vibration moved his leg, signalling someone was texting his phone. The message was from his husband: “Surprises are meant to be secret.”  
    Yixing half expected there to be a photo of the other accompanying the text, with Yifan putting a finger to his mouth to signify his secretive nature, but there was none. Nevertheless, he smiled and dropped the phone onto the table before sitting back against the couch.

    Yixing sat in silence in front his computer as the fish attached to his fork found his way to his mouth. The video playing on YouTube was only there to fill the dull quietness of the large home. His typical supper would be spent at the dining table with Yifan sitting next to him, exchanging stories from the day, and many compliments spilling from his husband about the meal. As he looked down at the sad plate of salmon and rice, he sighed. He didn’t expect a meal to be so boring. He peeled the meat away from the skin gray scales, but easily became disinterested as he leaned back and pulled his computer onto his lap. The words the people behind the screen said weren’t ones he understood very clearly, but it was entertaining nonetheless, even with his lack of English knowledge. Yifan was always promising to teach him English in his free time, but the problem they were both met with was that he didn’t often have time like that. A vibration from his phone on the arm of the sofa startled him slightly, opening the text message to find a question from his husband: “Did you eat?”  
    Yixing replied, “I’m eating right now.”  
    It took a minute or so for a response. “I’m glad. I wish I could eat your dinner.”  
    “What did you eat?” Yixing watched as the tiny text beneath his message changed to say it had been read, and he waited.  
    “Barely anything. Cheap catering, but whatever.” Yixing was about to reply, his thumbs already wiping over the keyboard, but another message popped onto the screen. “Sleep well, I love you. I have to get back to work.”  
    Yixing said his admiration and farewell with a smile placed on his lips.

 

<>

    Yixing woke up from the loud banging on the front door, echoing through the empty house. He almost jumped out of bed, pulling on one of Yifan’s shirts and sliding on a pair of jeans, running down the wooden stairs. He made it to the door and opened it to find a courier on the porch. “Zhang Yixing?” he asked, with a package in his hands.  
    Yixing affirmed that was him and was given the box, the delivery man stepping away immediately and retreating back to the truck parked on the street. Yixing stared down at the nondescript box with half-lidded eyes, not yet awake as he walking into the living room, first grabbing a pair of scissors to tear open the tape that closed the box. He pulled back the cardboard flaps and found bagged goods, candies and snacks, all from different countries. Most of the packaging was colorful, with cartoon characters on them. He smiled gently. He took one of the bags into his hands, trying his hardest to decipher the Japanese characters scrolling across the pink plastic. He gave up and insteads relied on the pink bears dancing on the bag to give him an idea of what was inside of it. He placed that to the side and scavenged through the rest of the snacks; the English on a purple tube of candies and the Korean writing on a red box of biscuits were the only things he could come to understand. The familiar chocolate covered sticks made Yixing smile, knowing the flavor very well from when he and his husband were working in Korea, where they had met during the filming of a drama. Yifan was so intrigued by the composition for the romance, he set out to meet the creator. Yifan had actually ended up asking Yixing out officially on the eleventh of November, a national day for the snack. The purple tube wasn’t a candy Yixing had tasted before, but he knew his husband’s love for the Canadian treat. He was willing to try it, especially if his husband was the one wanting him to. It was just a habit to text Yifan whenever something like this came up; he had with the flowers. He typed slowly, to get it all right:  
    “Gosh, Yifan, I love you so much. Even when you’re away, you want me to be happy like this. Thank you, good luck on your movie.”


	2. your impurities are lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college boyfriends!fanxing: slight fluff  
> \- part of a unwritten exo college au, featuring xiuhan, kaisoo, taohun...

    Yixing was almost always awake when his boyfriend arrived home, no matter if it was ten o’clock, or way past midnight. He didn’t do it intentionally, nor did he really _mean_ to be waiting for the elder, he just never ended up catching the time. He was so invested in getting the right note for his composition, and his eyes were always too focused on his laptop screen to notice the living room falling dark in the night. It wasn’t until the door opened that Yixing noticed the time, the sound barely audible through his headphones. He slipped them off his head before dipping his head back against the couch, his view upside down as he watched Yifan remove his shoes in the threshold. “What time is it?” he asked softly.  
    The other glanced down at his watch, “11:23. You should be asleep, Yixing.”  
    “I’m almost done, I promise,” he muttered, turning his attention back to the computer situated on his lap.  
    The couch dipped beside him, and a long arm wrapped around his shoulders. “When was the last time you had a healthy amount of sleep?”  
    Yixing shrugged, tapping away on the keyboard. “I can ask you the same thing. We’re both too bent up with school, Yifan. You can’t complain.”  
    “I guess so.”  
    Yixing turned his head to look at the elder, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “When this piece is done, I can sleep peacefully, okay? I promise you.”  
    “Whatever you say.”

    By the time the sun was peeking up from the horizon, Yixing’s laptop was discarded on the coffee table, and his knees were curled up on the couch. The few hours of sleep he received were in the fetal position, uncomfortably pushed against the body of his boyfriend. The alarm in their bedroom was blaring, causing Yixing’s eyes to hesitantly open and scan the room for any sign of what time of day it was. When his gaze rested on the clock sitting on the mantle, he lazily hit Yifan’s chest. When the elder didn’t react, he hit him again, and again, until finally Yifan sat up. His blond hair sat flat against his head, and his closed eyes showed he was not yet ready to take on the day. “You’re going to be late,” Yixing said as he stood up, making his way towards the kitchen.  
    “I’ll be fine,” Yifan yawned, following the younger but splitting away from him to enter their bedroom.  
    “Traffic is horrible on Fridays, Yifan.”  
    “Mhm,” came his muffled voice.  
    Yixing sighed and shook his head as he opened the fridge, scanning the shelves for something quick to make. It was getting to the point where Yifan would run out in a haste to make it to class on time, and wouldn’t even have a thought of eating breakfast, or even drinking something before continuing his day. Yixing was going to make a change to that, he decided, gripping the bread and jam jar in his hands before situating himself at the counter, a knife being pulled from the drawer. His boyfriend had the palette of a child, so Yixing assumed he wouldn’t mind a thrown together peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Or rather, just a jelly sandwich, he came to realize, since neither of them had gone shopping in quite awhile. Yixing set the sandwich in a brown bag, along with a chilled water bottle and a single cookie, and quickly scribed across the front his boyfriend’s name, followed by a few dozen hearts. He left the bag on the counter before leaving the kitchen to get ready.

    Yixing’s phone came to life during lunch, taking his attention away from Sehun, who was telling the others about some art project that he couldn’t really fathom. The messages on the screen all pulled a smile to his face.  
    _That lunch was really cute._  
    _I didn’t expect you to make me something, so thanks._  
    _I think I scared the guy next to me because I was smiling so much._  
    _Jongin said if it wasn’t for me telling him, he’d label me as psychotic._  
    Yixing laughed under his breath and tapped at the screen in a quick reply.  
    _I’m glad I’m the one that makes you seem crazy._  
    Yifan’s reply came soon after.  
    _You’re not the only one. I think with the length of these lectures, and the amount of crap I have to wade through with this stupid major, I’m actually going to end up being studied by Jongin in a mental institute. Have you ever stared at a whiteboard for three hours?_  
    Yixing replied once more before setting down his phone and continuing to eat.  
    _No, but I’ve stared at a mirror for three hours, watching myself dance and hated every move that wasn’t perfect. Let’s check ourselves into that institute together._


	3. the very best (in a different kind of tournament).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pokemon au with gym leader!yifan & nurse!yixing  
> \- kaixing mentioned

    The center always smelled like flowers, Yifan came to notice. It was never that nauseating clean smell that so many others he had been to were infected by. The counter had a fresh vase of roses, the bright red petals matching well with the colors of the center. He rang the bell on the counter in hopes of finding one of the workers, but was startled when Yixing rose from behind the counter, hitting his head on it as his did so. Havoc ensued when Yifan immediately asked if the younger was okay, leaning far over the counter to inspect his head, worry painted on his face. Yixing laughed and rubbed where he hit, shaking his head quickly to calm the other. “I’m fine! It’s okay.”  
    “It sounded like it hurt,” Yifan muttered, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the younger.  
    The dimple denting his cheek still showed, his smile never faltering. “I promise, I’m fine, Yifan.”  
    Yifan’s heart always did somersaults when the other said his name. He couldn’t conceal the smile that raised his lips. Yixing checked his hand as if to see if he was bleeding, then looked up at Yifan. The way his doe-like eyes stared into his own made Yifan’s heart soften. “Did you need something?”  
    Blinking, Yifan let out a noise and remembered why he had come to the center in the first place. He removed the belt around his waist, lined with six small balls. “I just got done with another battle.”  
    Yixing smiled and took the belt, turning to go to the healing station towards the back of the small reception area. “Did you win?”  
    “Yeah. I always feel bad,” he sighed, watching as the younger removed each of the balls individually and put them in the small indents. “I beat them, and then they come back a month later. Sometimes they still can’t beat me.”  
    “They put you towards the end of the league for a reason. You’re tough. People who are going through all of this should expect that, right?”  
    Yifan hummed an agreement and took back his belt as soon as Yixing handed it over. “I’d love to see you battle.”  
    He waved his hand with a chuckle, resting his elbows against the countertop. “You know that’s not something I want to do.”  
    “I know. But you’ve forced me into a lot of things. Why don’t I help you? At least one battle.”  
    “I don’t even think my Pokemon know any attacks.”  
    “Well, there’s always a chance to find that out.”  
    Yixing smiled and pushed away from the counter. “Are you even allowed to train people? Let alone someone who’s an adult?”  
    “I can train whoever I want. Aren’t you interested?” Yifan raised his eyebrows with a smile, resting his arms against the counter.  
    “The day I have my Pokemon fight is the day I lose my sanity,” he chimed, patting Yifan’s arm before heading towards the back of the center. Yifan followed behind him, ignoring the electrifying feeling in his arm as Yixing goes into the back yard, where rescued and recovering Pokemon spent their time. Most of them were small, helpless in the wild on their own, but it wasn’t rare for a larger species to get into the rescue. Some of Yifan’s own had come to him from the rescue, being forced into his care by Yixing, who said not all dragons had to be intimidating. Yixing leaned on the railing of the porch, pointing his finger. “That Clefable has had the fastest recovery I’ve ever seen. She had a broken arm, but she’s moving around so freely now.”  
    “Maybe you just do your job well,” Yifan muttered, following the pink ball with his eyes as it ran after the bigger Pokemon. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, they wouldn’t be able to recover so well without you.”  
    “Didn’t you say when you met me that my biggest flaw was being too humble?” Yixing laughed lightly, elbowing Yifan’s arm.  
    “You still are,” Yifan glanced down at the younger, and he felt his heart stop when he found Yixing smiling at him. That dimple would kill him one day. “Hey, Yixing, I was wondering-”  
    “Yixing!” the yell from inside the center startled them both, and interrupted what Yifan had been waiting to say for years. He internally groaned and followed Yixing back inside, finding a man waiting for them. He actually let out the groan when he saw who it was, which earned a smack in the chest from Yixing. “Hi, Jongin, do you need something?” Yixing questioned with a smile, standing behind the counter.  
    “Do you want to get lunch with me?” Jongin asked, smiling at Yixing before sending a glance at Yifan.  
    Asshole.  
    “Oh, not today. My parents and my sister are out so I have to work,” Yixing said, “Unless you want to bring me something. I can’t leave the center.”  
    Jongin waved his hand, “That’s okay. I’ll bring you something.”  
    “Would you mind bringing something for Yifan?” Yixing glanced up at the older man, “I’m sure you need to get back to the gym soon anyway, right? And I’m the person that makes sure you eat three meals a day.”  
    “Right,” Yifan muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with a slight glare shooting at Jongin. It was always like this, it was as if Jongin had a sensor for whenever Yifan entered the center. He knew what the younger man felt towards Yixing, and he just hoped he could get to the nurse before the ghost-type trainer had a chance to. It was like biting necks whenever the two were in the same room, but somehow, Yixing always calmed the tension. “I’m glad you two get along. My two best friends should like each other, right?” Yixing smiled, and Yifan felt his body light on fire with the sight of that perfect dimple.


	4. your wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fanxing's meeting from a xiuhan soulmate au, which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359626).

     Yixing was being pulled along the boardwalk by one of the two girls in their group, Liyin, her voice whining in his ear. "The ice cream parlor's gonna close soon, Yixing, you walk so slow!"  
     Yixing almost tripped on a mismatched plank of wood, his flip flop catching on it. He only gained his balance because of Liyin's grip, and she was immediately chastising him for being so _clumsy_ as well.  
     "Kevin! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
     Yixing regained his composure when he heard his other friend exclaim. He glanced up, Liyin's hand slinking around from his arm as they found another group, a smaller group, of people in front of them. Together, it was seven of them, and it seemed like Yixing's friend really planned to join them all together. Yixing was pushed forward by his friend, a smile on the shorter man's lips. "This is Yixing, and Liyin, and Biyu."  
     Yixing bowed his head slightly, taking in the three men standing before him. The boy he assumed to be Kevin laughed slightly, "I'm Kevin, this is Yifan, and Huan."  
     Yifan was gorgeous, and that was all Yixing could think about. When the tall, blond man touched his hand to shake it, Yixing was electrified. Yifan had deep brown eyes, shaped so nicely Yixing couldn't believe he was allowed to be staring into them. He didn't know when the words came out of his mouth, but it was like his brain was wired to say it at that moment.  
     Or maybe it was his soul.  
     "Wow, you have gorgeous eyes."  
     Yifan's hand fell away, and Yixing thought he said something wrong. He was about to speak again, but Yifan's mouth was in a splitting smile, and tears were colliding with his tanned cheeks. He laughed, "And you have pretty lips."  
     Their friends just stared as the two let tears flow between them, it was all pure joy being let out.  
     "That's what Yixing's wrist says," someone said, and Yixing couldn't really decipher who it was.  
     "Same with Yifan."  
     Yixing only smiled and choked back a sob, "It's nice to finally meet you. Yifan."


	5. someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canonverse fanxing
> 
> (otherwise known as, canonverse fanxing is my favorite premise in the world.)

     Yixing's eyes opened slowly, the darkness of the bedroom engulfing him whole, and for a moment, he had no idea what country he was in. If it wasn't for the heat against his stomach, he would have assumed he was alone in his hotel room in Shanghai, or back at his home in Korea.  
     Rourou was always a welcome presence on the bed, filling a space for a man Yixing hadn't seen in so long. He ran his fingers through the curly brown fur on the top of the dog's head, finding comfort easily. He pulled the comforter up further, having the fabric over his mouth and pressing just under his nose. He was on the verge of letting himself fall into sleep again, when a sudden bang in the flat made him shoot up. Rourou was already scampering off the bed and out into the hall, easily slipping through the ajar door. The small bell on the poodle's collar jingled and his claws clicked against the wood flooring, almost making Yixing not realize there was a voice wavering in from the living room. He could see the lights click on from where he was situated in bed, the blankets pulled away from his chest in his sitting position. He was almost afraid of whoever was in the flat, and was concerned that the dog wasn't barking at the intruder. The bell rang again, like it always did when someone picked Rourou up, and the softened footsteps approaching the bedroom made Yixing's breath hitch.  
     Then, a smile cracked his lips, when he heard a whisper from a familiar voice just outside the slightly opened door. "Is your _baba_ awake?"  
     The door creaked open then, and even in the dark light of the moon, Yixing could see Yifan's smiling face buried in the dog's fur. When the tall man set the dog down, Rourou jumped onto Yixing's lap, sensing the anxiety running still in his other owner. Yifan cupped the younger's cheek and pecked his lips. "You look so scared."  
     "I didn't know you were coming here tonight," Yixing whispered, his fingers subconsciously scratching behind the dog's ears. "What was that loud bang?"  
     Yifan settled next to him on the bed, leaning back on his hands as he looked at Yixing, staring a him as if he hadn't seen him in years before replying, "I didn't mean to bang the door, I didn't know you were here. When Rourou came out of the bedroom, I realized you were," Yifan's hand came up to pet the dog as well, "He'll only sleep in the bedroom if you're here."  
     Yixing hummed and looked at the brown ball of fur, his tail waving fast and his tongue sticking out. He seemed ecstatic to have both of his owners with him for the night. He set Rourou onto the bed before pulling Yifan down to lay beside him, not caring the elder was still in his clothes from the day. While his jeans were rough against Yixing's bare legs, the weight of Yifan's arms around his waist made up for it all. "I missed you," Yixing whispered into his neck.  
     "I missed you too," Yifan muttered, his voice muffled in Yixing's ruffled hair, "Let me put pajamas on, okay?"  
     Yixing nodded and let Yifan pull away, watching through half lidded eyes as the elder scavenged through the wardrobe. The lightbulb in the walk-in closet was beginning to flicker, but it never crossed their minds again; they didn't spend enough time in the flat or have enough clothes on the closet to care. Instead, Yixing's thoughts settled on the bare back of his boyfriend just before Yifan pulled a loose shirt over his head. His black skinny jeans were traded for gray sweatpants, and Yifan was immediately back in the bed, his arms surrounding Yixing and their legs being warmed by the dog at the end of the mattress. "Wouldn't it be nice," Yixing whispered, almost like he was afraid to break the silence, "if when we wake up, we wouldn't have to worry about flights, or schedules, or music?" He shuffled in the sheets, his small hands coming up from under the blankets to catch Yifan's cheeks. The elder was watching him, their eyes only looking for each other. Nothing else existed in their vision.  
     "And all we would have to worry about is who's making breakfast, and when we're going to take Rourou on a walk?"  
     Yifan replied, his voice already hoarse with the hope of sleep.  
     Yixing nodded and swiped his thumbs softly over Yifan's cold cheeks. "That would be so nice, Yifan."  
     The elder's grip tightened on his waist, and Yifan let out a deep sigh before shutting his eyes. "Let's run away to Canada together. Or to LA. Maybe Alaska."  
     "I would love to, _baobei_ , but you know we can't."  
     "Who says we can't? Someday, Yixing. Someday we can finally be alone, and hold each other like this forever."


	6. want.

     What Yixing needs is long arms around him; not as strong as they have been but not as skinny as they once were. He needs arms inked in words, where he can run his fingers over each letter and feel heat from the other. He needs Yifan, as he lays in his dark and lonely hotel room, to wrap him up and lay with him until the moon goes down. But, it cannot work out like that.

     What he needs and what he wants are truly two different things. While he needs to keep a proper status, and be desirable to the people he entertains, he wants Yifan to be with him at any time possible. He wants to kiss Yifan whenever his lips itch for the elder. He wants to grip his large hand when a chill runs through the air and never let go.

     He wants, just for a moment, to be in a world where nobody knows their names; where they are Zhang Yixing and Wu Yifan with no labels to follow them. What Yixing wants is to love the man he adores more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had a small writer's block and this is just a dinky little thing i wrote in like five minutes while getting emo over fanxing fmvs at 11 pm. i miss fanxing.


	7. wrong way.

    _“I gave her all that I had to give, and I’m gonna make it hard to live.”_  
    Yifan couldn’t help the smile that pulled his lips as he listened to his boyfriend sing. It was like this whenever they got in his car, no matter how short or long of a drive it was. Yixing had a beautiful singing voice, so Yifan didn’t mind at all. It impressed him when Yixing sang along, his English improving so much in such a short amount of time. He took pride in that, as his boyfriend’s personal English teacher. (Of course, Yifan wasn’t the only one helping him, it was Yixing that insisted in going to a real English tutor.)  
    “What’s that flower called again?” Yixing asked, pointing his finger out of the car. The road was lined with hardy bushes of orange and purple flowers, and Yifan had come to learn they were some of Yixing’s favorites.  
    “Birds of Paradise,” Yifan replied, turning down the music the slightest bit.  
    “I like them. Are they hard to grow?”  
    “I wouldn’t know.”  
    Yixing hummed and rested back against the seat. Yifan could tell, from having many different cars within his time dating Yixing, that the younger would have rested his arms on the door and leaned his head against them, to feel the wind like a dog. His Jeep Rambler, however, didn’t exactly have doors for Yixing to do that. He supposed the younger just had to settle for another position. When Yifan parked the car, Yixing almost immediately scrambled with his seatbelt and hopped out. He jumped with his chest resting on the edge of the car in order to grab his skateboard and backpack from the back, as Yifan took his surfboard. Every day was like this; Yifan parking close to the beach so he could go surfing, and Yixing riding his longboard down the street to go to work. Every time they had to part ways, they said their farewells with a kiss and nothing else. They never needed anything else, but today, before Yixing could lean up to press a kiss onto Yifan’s lips, the taller spoke. “There’s a bonfire tonight that my friends are throwing, do you want to come?”  
    Yixing paused, his lips slightly puckered, before he smiled and nodded. “Sounds like fun. There better be good food.”  
    “Of course there’s gonna be good food. What’s a party without good food?”  
    Yixing chuckled slightly and wrapped his hand around the back of Yifan’s neck to pull him to his level. They finally shared a kiss, and the moment they broke away, each was already on their separate ways.  


\---

  
    Yixing didn’t hate his job, he just preferred to be anywhere else. The tiny souvenir shop was just a place to make quick money, and it gave Yixing an air conditioned cover in the summertime. It also showed him how lousy tourists could be, how messy they could be, how loud they could be-- Yixing had a lot of complaints about his customers.  
    But, Yixing was a passive person. He didn’t do anything to voice his anger, he just leaned back behind the counter and let it happened. He couldn’t count how many broken seashells and starfish he would find scattered around the store, most likely destroyed by curious kids. He was more than thankful for those customers who were respectable, and he didn’t mind giving them a real smile when ringing up their purchases. On the other hand, Yixing’s coworker was one that was ready to yell at anyone they needed. Baekhyun wasn’t intimidating, or anything like that, he just wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Overall, Yixing just saw him as being loud and obnoxious. The only reason he tolerated him was because they worked together, and because Baekhyun once said “they were both in a foreign country, so they had to stick together.”  
    “The sun to my moon is finally here,” Baekhyun announced when Yixing walked inside, the bells on the door handle signalling to the whole store that he was there. “What took you so long?”  
    “Do you need to know every second of my life?” Yixing asked as he went into the back room to discard his backpack and skateboard.  
    “I’m practically your best friend. I need to keep tabs on my _best friend_.”  
    “Yifan is my best friend,” Yixing said just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear as he spun the rack of jewelry sitting on the countertop.  
    Baekhyun let out a mock gasp. “Then who’s going to be my best friend? How rude, Yixing.”  
    The bells jingled and the two workers immediately looked up to find a tall redhead walking inside. Seeing someone in nothing but board shorts and flipflops was typical, and no store this close to the beach cared when people came in shirtless. “You have, like, eight people you call your best friend, and number one is right there,” Yixing muttered as he pushed away from the counter, heading to the shelf of stuffed sea creatures to keep himself entertained.  
    “You have more best friends than me?” the redhead asked as he walked over to the small refridgerator by the counter that held sodas and water. “That’s rude, Baek.”  
    “If I had one best friend, then all my other friends would get jealous, wouldn’t they? You get jealous, Chanyeol.”  
    “Not really,” Chanyeol shrugged, “You’re the one that gets jealous.”  
    “If Chanyeol called Junmyeon his best friend, you would drown yourself, Baekhyun,” Yixing muttered, adjusting the toys on the shelf so they all fit. He was the only one that did any work around the shop, he soon realized.  
    “ _No,_ ” Baekhyun whined, “I wouldn’t.”  
    “Really? Then, I guess I can finally admit to Junmyeon he’s my bes-”  
    “Park Chanyeol, shut your whore mouth,” Baekhyun snarled as he rang up Chanyeol’s purchase, stuffing the green bills into the cash register. “I can’t believe you.”  
    “This hypocrite. Yixing, how do you deal with him?” Chanyeol howled as he opened the chilled water bottle, swallowing almost half of it in one gulp.  
    “I don’t deal with him. I block out everything he says unless it’s about me or Yifan.”  
    “Oh, speaking of Yifan,” Chanyeol started, closing his bottle, “Are you going to the bonfire? A lot of his surfer friends are going, me included.” He rose his eyebrows and wiggled them.  
    Yixing threw him a smile. “Yeah, I’ll go.”  
    Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a look that suddenly made Yixing nervous. “Perfect,” the tallest said with a grin.  
    “What? Are you doing something weird?” Yixing questioned, his brows furrowed, “I don’t want to go anymore.”  
    “No, no! You have to go!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and Chanyeol immediately shushed him before waving and leaving the store.  


\---

  
    When the moon had taken control of the sky, and the sun had drowned in the ocean, Yixing finally made his way across the white sand of the beach, holding his Vans in one hand to get to the area of the bonfire quicker. The embers already were flying through the dark sky, and many of Yifan’s friends were already casually hanging around. However, the one person Yixing came for wasn’t in sight. He was about to head over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, when a hand grabbed around his waist. He let out a squeak and shut his eyes tightly, holding his shoes against his chest. “Hey, baby,” was whispered against his ear, and every ounce of fear fled from Yixing’s body. He turned in the person’s arms and hit his bare chest with his free hand.  
    “You scared me half to death.”  
    Yifan just smiled and kissed away the younger’s pout. “I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”  
    “How do you plan to do that?” Yixing asked, placed his hands on Yifan’s shoulders, the on with the shoes balled to keep a grip on them.  
    The taller leaned down to whisper in his ear, “We’ve had sex on a beach before, do you want to do it again?”  
    Yixing almost screamed and hit his shoulders, “We were seventeen on a secluded beach in Hong Kong! Not twenty-six on one of the most popular beaches in California, at a party!”  
    The elder’s laughter rang loudly, and even though Yixing wanted to be angry at the suggestion, he couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his boyfriend’s gums.

 

    By the end of the night, most people had gone home or were too drunk to care where they were heading. Yixing had buried himself against Yifan’s side, sitting on the sand around the bonfire. Their friends that were left were chatting the night away, almost as if the quiet of the beach would scare them. Yixing wanted quiet, he wanted to just be in his bubble with Yifan. “You know I was joking before, right?” Yifan whispered against the top of Yixing’s hair.  
    “I expected as much.”  
    “I could make it up to you, though,” he added, meeting Yixing’s eyes when the younger sat up to look at him. He smiled and stood up, bringing the other up with him.  
    “What?” Yixing tried to ask, his voice still rather quiet.  
    Yifan took him further away from the fire, away from the loud voices of their friends, and closer to the calm waves of the night. The large breath Yifan took in made Yixing’s brows pull together. “Yifan, are you okay?”  
    “I’m more than okay,” he muttered, slipping his large hand into one of the pockets of his board shorts. Yixing couldn’t tell what it was immediately in the dark, but when Yifan suddenly dropped one knee onto the sand, the younger’s hand flew up to his mouth. He could feel the tears attacking the corners of his eyes even before Yifan opened his mouth or the box. “Yixing, will you marry me?”  
    Yixing didn’t even speak, too afraid of how his voice would sound, and just nodded a million times, pulling Yifan to his feet to plant kisses all over his face, not caring that he was straining his feet to stand on his toes. “Of course, Yifan, of course,” he cried out. When he finally registered that their friends were cheering from their places at the fire, he just laughed, and kissed his soon-to-be husband a million more times.


	8. creepy but sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite trope ever, other than surfer yifan?? goth yifan.  
> if that wasn't obvious from my twitter lmao

     Yixing almost knocked over a vase of dried roses the first time he entered the oddity shop. The ruckus at the front of the store startled Yifan, causing him to drop his cell phone on the glass counter. “I’m so sorry,” Yixing called out, bowing his head before turning back to the tall vase, making sure it wouldn’t topple over. He jutted a finger hesitantly to something hanging on the wall. “That… startled me.”  
     Yifan smiled as he pushed away from the counter, approaching the man who looked like he had seen a ghost. “Oh,” Yifan nodded when he saw what it was, “That’s a plague doctor mask.”  
    “Why does it look like a bird?”  
    “They kept herbs in the beak. They thought the smells from the Bubonic Plague would bring evil.”  
     Yixing shook his head with a small smile. “Do you know the story behind everything in this store?”  
     “I’m kind of obligated to.”

 

     The two had met at the library, Yifan finding the guy with Edgar Allan Poe’s complete collection in his hand rather adorable. He sat down across from him and inquired, “Have you read his works before?”  
     Yixing looked startled as he glanced up at the other. “I read a Chinese translation of some… This is my first time trying to read it in English.”  
     Yifan’s eyes immediately lit up. “Are you from China?” he asked in his native tongue.  
     The smile that pulled Yixing’s plump lips and the dimple that dug into his cheek was absolutely stunning. “I’m from Changsha.”  
     “I’m from Guangzhou,” Yifan smiled back. “I’m Yifan, by the way.”  
     “Yixing.”

 

     That conversation in the library led Yifan to learn a lot about Yixing. He had moved from China to South Korea, and then to California with a friend named Junmyeon. He loved traveling and lived to experience anything new. He played guitar and piano and was a dancer in high school. He enthused about Edgar Allan Poe and Oscar Wilde, and loved the more macabre side of things. Yifna never thought he could fall in love so fast. Upon hearing Yixing’s interests, he perked up even more. “I own an oddities shop. It’s right next to this antique music store, if you’re interested?”  
     The stars in Yixing’s dark eyes were inviting. “I would love to go.”

 

     Yixing would come to the store nearly every day, always finding something to ask Yifan about. He was never phased by the skulls or wet specimens, though Yifan could sense the disappointment as Yixing looked at the small rabbit suspended in a jar. Soon after, Yifan learned the younger’s favorite animal was a rabbit. That was utterly adorable.  
     “The birds are off-putting,” Yixing muttered one day, staring into the cabinet that held most of the animal skulls.  
     “Are you afraid of them? When I brought that taxidermy duckling in, you looked scared,” Yifan noted leaning his chin on his palms as he observed the other.  
     “Yeah. Kind of.”  
     Yifan couldn’t help his laugh. “You’re into all this creepy stuff, but you’re afraid of birds?”  
     Yixing shined, and the elder felt his chest constrict. Yifan had to clear his throat before speaking again. “I could try to sell them? Just to get rid of them.”  
      The other stared at him. “Seriously?”  
      “Yeah.”  
     “Wow. For a creepy goth, you’re pretty sweet.”  
     “And for a whiny hipster, you are too.”


	9. when you wake up in disneyland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm never going to finish this because i'm a lazy piece of shit but this was a series i was going to do where fanxing go on cute dates to some nice places in southern california because i love my home and i love fanxing even more. they were gonna go to the griffith observatory, the getty museum, knott's.... just to name a few more. but yeah. i suck at actually finishing things. rest in peace @ myself  
> (this is also a canonverse fic because i need that in my life)  
> -  
> the title is from "disneyland" by five for fighting, which is a really sweet song. i haven't listened to it in years, and i am listening to it as i write this, and wow, i can actually feel some really nice fanxing vibes from it. how fucking cute.

Yifan had grown accustomed to the sight of LAX under the cover of night, but it was typically himself that was jetlagged from a flight or too tired to step properly onto one. He had never been the one to pick someone else up from the airport, and the crisp summer heat nipped at his bare arms even in the dead of the night. Seeing that skinny figure walking out of the airport, however, with a large suitcase behind him, Yifan felt overjoyed. He was also happy about the fact his boyfriend didn’t have to cover himself in a hood, a mask, and God knows what else to hide his face. Yifan had told the younger over the phone that it wouldn’t be like when he was in China or Korea, and that most people in California couldn’t even fathom the idea of Asia having such big idols. The notion of it put Yixing at ease, and Yifan felt a smile grow on his lips when the other came closer, their arms immediately around each other, locking them into a tight embrace. That was another thing they both were happy for, the idea of being able to love each other without unwelcomed glares and stares. California, specifically LA, was almost always on the liberal side of things, and Yifan could tell that fact made Yixing giddy. When they pulled away from each other, it was only to say a quick hello, before they were pressed again, their lips catching each other in a deep kiss they both were longing for. Yifan broke the kiss, laughing softly at the pout Yixing wore, and drew him closer to his car, taking the suitcase from the younger. “Have you eaten? We can get something,” he said as he put the luggage in the back, watching Yixing climb into the passenger seat. He jogged around the side of the car and got in, turning on the engine but not going anywhere. He looked at Yixing to prompt a response.  
“Can we go to that burger place?” Yixing asked, his hand falling over Yifan’s on the center console.  
“In N Out?”  
Yixing nodded his head, and Yifan could only smile. He expected that much, as Yixing was a big fan of hamburgers, and it had been probably been years since Yixing ate at the acclaimed restaurant.  
“Of course,” he nodded his head slightly, putting one of his hands on the steering wheel, as he didn’t want to break contact with Yixing. The drive was quiet, save for the low music coming from the radio, but it was relaxing. It made Yifan finally realize: he was going to have Yixing to himself, in his home, for a whole week. The thought made his lips crack into a smile again.  
“I’ve been practicing my English a lot,” Yixing said, softly, so that he didn’t break the nice silence they had established.  
“Oh yeah? Fluent yet?”  
“Obviously not. I would be showing off to you right now if I was.”  
Yifan only chuckled.  
“I want to try and speak a lot of English. I’ll have you translate if I need, but I want to do it on my own.  
“You’re that confident?”  
“Mhm.”  
Yifan glanced at him as they pulled into the parking lot, feeling his own smile grow when he saw the one on his boyfriend’s lips. He couldn’t help himself from leaning over to kiss him before getting out of the car.

 

Yifan almost wanted to scream when his boyfriend ordered for himself, the younger’s eyebrows coming together as he tried to make his accent go away, and just order a hamburger (animal style, as Yifan had recommended). He was just so cute in his approach, that Yifan couldn’t hide his smile as he gave Yixing his cup, decorated in little red palm trees. The younger smacked his arm when they reached the drink fountain. “What are you smiling about?”  
“You’re really cute, speaking English.”  
“I feel like you’re mocking me,” Yixing muttered, putting his cup under the nozzle marked for lemonade, but hitting the lever that was labelled for water instead.  
“I’m not. I really think it’s cute,” Yifan laughed under his breath and went for the Coca Cola, watching as Yixing looked around the dining area. No one was there, as expected for sometime around midnight, and the restaurant was going to be closing up for the night soon anyway. Yifan was the one to get their food when the number was called, as Yixing was too interested in the framed photos near the table he had picked, showing off different styles of the buildings in a quirky art style. He almost didn’t notice when Yifan sat down at the booth, but the smell of fries and freshly grilled onion caught his attention immediately. “So, what’s animal style anyway?” Yixing asked, taking a French fry.  
“Grilled onions, and mustard. It’s really good. They call it a ‘secret menu item’, but everyone knows about it,” Yifan answered, taking his burger from the plastic red tray and taking a healthy bite.  
“Are you sure you’re Canadian? You seem to have absorbed California.”  
He swallowed before replying, “I think I have. But I’m just as Canadian, and Chinese, as ever,” he smiled, watching as Yixing peeled away the wrapping of the burger, only to be perplexed by the second, greasier one beneath it. Yifan had to laugh. “It’s to collect the grease. That’s also a really weird way to eat an In N Out burger,” he commented as the younger pulled off the other wrapping before taking a bite.  
Yixing only shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know you had to eat a burger in a specific way.”  
“You don’t. I just need to teach you the _Californian_ ways.”  
Yixing laughed at that, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. His eyes crinkled and Yifan could see the dimple peaking out from behind his hand. Yifan felt himself falling in love all over again.

 

It wasn't until Yifan was pulling into his street that he noticed Yixing had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. The younger had his head bowed, and it definitely didn't look comfortable. Yifan gently tapped on his shoulder after he pulled into the garage. (That was the only downside to this house, Yifan decided, that it didn't have a driveway. Although, most homes that close to the beach were lacking one.) Yixing shook slightly from the disturbance but did open his eyes, looking like a newborn kitten waking up from a nap. Yifan only smiled and dragged his fingers through the hair at the back of Yixing's head. "Come on, let's go inside," he said softly.  
Yifan half-expected Yixing to behave like a child and hold out grabby hands so that Yifan would carry him into the house, but Yixing got himself out of the car and lugged his own suitcase out of the back. His hand clutched at Yifan's as they walked inside, Yifan helping the other keep his balance as he slipped off his shoes. Yixing's half-lidded eyes opened wider when he saw the interior of the house, a little bit of awe overtaking him as Yifan walked further inside. The living room was a bit smaller, steps leading up into the kitchen and dining area. He had never been to a home with a split level like this, and he found it interesting. Yifan had a nice taste, he had to admit. The elder must have caught his look, because a smile grew on his face. "You can admire all you want in the morning. You really should sleep, Yixing," he said, wrapping an arm around the other's waist and directing him up the stairs into the kitchen, another set of steps leading to the second floor. This floor held three doors, and as the one Yifan led him into was the master bedroom, he could only assume the other two were bedrooms as well. "You look like you're going to pass out," Yifan noted as he opened the door, letting Yixing enter before him. The younger discarded his suitcase by the door and immediately laid on the big bed in the center of the room, his face pressed into the comforters. Yifan laughed lightly and approached him, sitting on the edge of the bed and slapping his behind lightly. The gesture made Yixing jump, and he rolled onto his back. "Don't sleep in jeans," Yifan said, "Be comfortable."  
"Make myself at home, right?" Yixing teased as he pulled away from the comfort of the bed. He started to peel away his clothing without a word, retrieving pajamas from his luggage as Yifan went to the closet. It was a small thing, but Yixing couldn't help but smile at it. Maybe, in the future, they could always live like this.

 

Yixing had to untangle his limbs from both blankets and Yifan's when he woke up, the sun shining in even through the closed curtains. Yifan's steady, hot breath was on his neck, telling the younger that he was still sleeping. Yixing's ran his hand down the arm over his waist, interlacing his fingers with Yifan's with a sigh. He could spend the whole week just like this, but he knew Yifan had a lot planned for them.  
Yifan shifted and sat up, making Yixing feel a little empty from the lack of heat at his back. Lips pressed to his cheek before Yifan got out of bed. "Are you awake?" Yifan whispered, his voice already disappearing, and Yixing assumed he went into the bathroom.  
Yixing made a noise as a response and sat up, the blankets wrapped around him still even with the summer heat of the morning. "What are we doing today?" Yixing asked after a yawn rattled his body, pulling the blankets closer like a cocoon.  
Yifan walked out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth, almost slobbering out the toothpaste when he laughed at Yixing's position. He had to go back to the sink and spit out before he answered, "Disneyland."  
Yixing perked up and pried off the blankets, following Yifan's voice into the bathroom. "That brings back memories."  
"Mhm, memories of me acting like a hopeless teenager and trying to treat you like we were on a date."  
"I enjoyed it," Yixing said as he went to retrieve his toiletries from his suitcase.  
"Even with the managers, and the nosey members?"  
Yixing came back again, putting a hand on Yifan's shoulder and leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I enjoyed it because you were utterly hopeless and adorable when we first started dating. Now you're just a loser."  
Yifan whined, and Yixing used the water rushing out of the faucet as a reason not to respond.

 

"Yifan," Yixing breathed out as the elder parked the car in the cement structure, his eyes only momentarily looking at the sign that told them this was the Donald Duck structure. "What if people recognize us?" his voice was terribly small as his fingers curled around Yifan's wrist.  
Yifan sent him a smile. "Don't worry about it. I doubt anyone will take a second look. It'll be fine."  
Yixing nodded his head slowly as they got out of the car, his hand automatically finding Yifan's and curling around it.

Sometimes Yixing was like a child. The look on his face as they walked through the tunnel and entered Main Street USA was one of the many reasons for this. They had both been before, but it felt so different when it was just the two of them, alone. "What ride do you want to go on first?" Yifan asked as they walked towards the magnificent castle, smiling down at the younger.  
"I dunno... You should pick. You're supposed to be the great trip planner, aren't you?"  
Yifan let out what sounded like a laugh and a groan as he pulled Yixing through the gates of the castle and into Fantasyland.

Yifan couldn't be more in love with Yixing as they stood in line for the Matterhorn, even if the younger was just looking around at the scenery. Seeing Yixing with his back to Yifan, and his hands on the wooden railing brought Yifan back five years, to a very similar scene. They were both so young back then, and in Yifan's memory he could clearly see the mouse ears atop Yixing's chocolate brown hair, and the white wife beater leaving his skinny arms bare. But now, as the light bounced off the younger's sleek black hair and Yifan's jacket encased his slightly meatier arms, Yifan couldn't help but feel that young love again.  
"Is it true," Yixing started, turning to look at Yifan, "That there's a basketball court in the top of the ride? I think I read about that once."  
Yifan only smiled. "I'm not sure. That would be cool though."

"Why are there so many mountain rides here? Did they run out of ideas?" Yixing asked, the edge of his shirt soaked. Yifan could only twitch his eyebrow the condition of his own jacket that Yixing was wearing. He couldn't turn down the other in the morning when he asked to borrow it.  
(Borrowing, in Yixing's vocabulary, meant taking. He had done it multiple times, leaving Yifan hopeless as he saw previews photos of Yixing wearing the same jacket he did days before, while the younger was leaving the city Yifan was still in. Yixing promised not to do it again.)  
"The song was catchy though," Yixing added, linking their hands together. The gesture pulled smiles to both of their faces.  
"Really? I thought it was annoying. Also, kind of foreboding. 'What comes up is sure to come down'? Then you go down a huge drop that all those furry animatronics think is gonna kill you? That's child friendly."  
Yixing smacked his arm gently. "You take the fun out of everything."  
"I'm just telling you the dark truth. Like, how Pirates of the Caribbean has real human bones," Yifan said, looking at Yixing from the corner of his eye.  
"Seriously?" the younger looked up at him, "Is that legal?"  
"Anything is legal for Disney. Do you want to go on it and see for yourself?"  
"Of course I do."  
Yifan thought his face would split in half if he smiled any bigger.


	10. poppy the penguin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Foodbloggers/vloggers Fanxing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i opened my curiouscat for prompts so, if you'd like to leave one, go ahead!  
> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)

"Fanfan, can you set the... Yifan!" he smacked the taller man's arm with the empty bag of popcorn, kissing his teeth upon seeing his boyfriend eating the popped snack they had just prepared for the recipe.  
"Do you not expect me to eat it?" Yifan asked, still popping the bits into his mouth. He pushing away from the counter he was leaning on and let Yixing go to the stove.  
"I thought this was a collaboration," Yixing muttered, turning to face the camera sitting on the tripod just out of the kitchen. He shook his head and poured the mini marshmallows into the pot on the stove. He put a teaspoon of peppermint extract, jus as the recipe asked. "Now, you need to stir this until it's completely smooth, like Marshmallow Fluff," Yixing announced, giving a rubber spatula to the taller man and patting his back before heading to check the next step in the vintage cook book.  
"Why didn't we just buy Marshmallow Fluff?" Yifan asked, running the spatula through the slowly melting marshmallows.  
"Because this is what the recipe calls for."  
"Why do you trust a recipe called 'Poppy the Penguin' so much? I feel like popcorn and peppermint isn't the greatest flavor combination," Yifan took the pot off the stove and motioned for Yixing, as he didn't know what to do next.  
"It says to fold the marshmallows into the popcorn."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Have you never baked in your life?"  
"I thought this little show of yours was supposed to teach me that?"  
Yixing huffed and took the pot from his boyfriend's hands.


	11. pda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Ghost au where yixing keeps having super hot wet dreams every night with a random tall dude he doesn’t even know. Said dude is always by his side when he wakes up with sticky underwear. Kris wishes he could touch Yixing out of his dreams.

A gentle hum of a moan was what Yixing woke up with on his lips, his face flushed brightly and burning hot. He shifted uncomfortably as he sat up, his thighs grossly sticking together beneath his sheets. He threw the blankets off of him and got up from the bed, stumbling through his dark bedroom to his ensuite, where he flipped on the light and ran the faucet immediately. He splashed cold water onto his cheeks and forehead, and headed for the shower afterwards. He pulled down his black boxer-briefs, the fabric sticking to him. It was like this when he woke up nearly once a week, a dream fading from his memories as quickly as his climax.

Yifan only watched and sighed, still situated on the edge of Yixing's bed, where he had been all night. While the young man sang into the spray of his morning shower, Yifan's heart ached.

Unfinished business was bullshit, he told himself the moment he recognized his surroundings. He knew he was dead, who would have survived a crash like that? He never believed in Heaven or Hell, but now, he was stuck between the two "make believe" destinations.

How was he supposed to finish his business when the man he was supposed to get the attention of didn't know he existed, in both his life and death? Yifan's touch only went so far, only feeling the living man in his unconscious world of dreams. Yixing must have thought it was just a nameless face of recent desire, not a man named Yifan who made coffee for the young student nearly every morning up until a fatal car crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	12. i'll come around when you're down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yixing sneaking out of his dorm to secretly meet up with Yifan

Lu Han's gentle snore was what lured Yixing into sleep on most nights, but at that moment, it was rather annoying. His pillow did nothing to keep the world around him silent, even when he folded it around his head and pressed the cotton firmly against his ears. He banged his hand on the headboard a few times to make the elder wake up, but it was all to no avail.

He slipped out of bed and didn't bother changing out of his pajama pants or worn T-shirt, his feet immediately going into his slip-on Vans without socks. He opened the door of their dorm with a single glance at his sleeping roommate, before he slipped out into the hall, with his destination of the neighboring building set in mind.

The door creaked open and Yixing internally cursed every single construction worker that worked on the building. He took his shoes off and placed them next to the two sets of basketball shoes near the entrance, before he looked around the dorm room. He let his legs drag him to the bed closest to him, where a large lump was laying under the blankets.

Yifan must have sensed him the moment Yixing got under the sheets, as his large hands were gripped the younger's waist and bringing him closer to his chest. "What's up?" he whispered lowly into Yixing's ear.  
"Lu Han snores too loud," Yixing admitted, and let his arms fall onto Yifan's waist. "But, honestly, I wanted to be close to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	13. antique unique.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Furniture shopping for their first shared flat

"This is why I said we should have gone to IKEA."  
Yixing shushed his boyfriend and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the asphalt of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. "It isn't even crowded," Yixing insisted, entering the other section of the parking lot, where the antique flea market was set up.  
"It's so hot. And we're going to walk around this for hours."  
"Yifan, I'm not buying furniture made of cardboard."  
Yifan shrugged his shoulders, and just followed Yixing along through each row of booths. The younger had been pleading Yifan to come to the antique market for months, the event falling on the first Sunday of every month. And every month, Yifan insisted the next, but seeing how Yixing looked through each vendor's merchandize with a spark of wonder in his eyes made him regret putting it off. It made him regret whining the entire drive there, too.

"Isn't this the color word you said you want?" Yifan questioned, gesturing to a low, Mid-century coffee table. Yixing came closer to him and wrap his hand around the elder's elbow, leaning down to run his hand over the top of the table. When he straightened his back, he made a face and shook his head. "They used wax on this. It's just coated on there."  
"So?"  
"That makes it harder to refinish. What if when we get a real house, we want to do something else with it?"  
Yixing pulled Yifan away from the booth and onto the next one, but he could care less about the old furniture. They were moving into their first apartment together, and Yixing was already thinking of a house. He smiled just a bit, and tried to keep up with Yixing's words and ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	14. only, on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yixing is not-so-subtly crushing on the TA

Yixing knew he was staring, what he was sure the TA already knew his fixation. The inked tiger on his forearm never was visible, as the other typically wore jackets or long sleeves shirts, but the tattoo finally got to see the light as the summer heat began to roll around. It was his favorite, out of the ones he had seen, but he was sure there were more than just a few words littered on Wu Yifan's body.  
Was it wrong of him to undress the TA with his eyes during class?

He wanted to know a lot about Yifan's body. He wanted to know if the man had defined abs, or if his stomach had faded into a soft, flat surface. He wanted to see just how long his legs went on for. He wanted to know if the statement about men with big feet was true.

The professor dismissed the class, and just as Yixing was slipping his laptop into his backpack, a note was thrown onto his desk. He looked up and saw the broad back of Yifan walking away and out of the room, and only then did he reach over to unfold the paper.  
'Don't you think you need to go on a date with someone before fucking them with your eyes?'  
Yixing laughed and immediately put the written phone number into his contacts list, and texted it as soon as he left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	15. step back and breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yifan has had a horrible day at work and just wants to cuddle with his boyfriend
> 
> this is in canon

Yifan slumped against the door to take his shoes off, his body weight making the structure creak just a bit too loud for his liking. He groaned in the back of his neck and threw his house keys onto the side table in the foyer before trekking through the flat, ignoring everything else other than that one door at the end of the hall.  
He pushed open the door, as it hadn't caught the latch from when it closed, and his heart finally felt at peace. Just from that sleeping form, with an arm thrown over his head and the sheets barely covering his naked torso, every problem from the day erased itself from Yifan's mind.  
He dressed down to his underwear and slid into the bed next to the other, not minding that all the sheets were wrapped around the smaller body. He just wrapped himself around him, as well, which slowly jostled the younger man awake. "Yifan," he slurred, sleep still trying to take him back.  
"Baobei," Yifan whispered back.  
"What's wrong? Why are you so tense?" he asked, running his small hands over the arms laying across his waist.  
"Shitty day," Yifan mumbled into his neck, kissing the delicate skin just under his hairline.  
"Talk about it."  
"I just want to sleep now, Xing."  
Yixing turned to face the elder, his eyes closed when he nuzzled into his neck. "I want to hear your problems, Baobei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	16. i want to hold you close.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: singer-songwriter Zhang Yixing admits to dating actor/model Wu Yifan

"People have been accusing you of copying the style of Wu Yifan, you wear a lot of the same jackets as him. What do you say to that?"  
He had a lot to say. He just didn't know what was appropriate in such an interview.  
"We're actually very close. He loans me clothes often," Yixing smiled and nodded. It probably wasn't the best situation to say all of the clothes came from the same wardrobe, and Yixing took what he liked.

Comments poured into Yixing's Instagram, none of them regarding the actual photo he posted. His fans all asked why he was with Wu Yifan, and why he was being so friendly with the model. He realized the claims came from an article spreading through Weibo, a set of photos from paparazzi when Yixing had gone to lunch with the elder. The writer of the articles asked the question his fans were probably dying for the answer of: "Is there something between singer Zhang Yixing and model Kris Wu?"

Okay. He was going to finally just do it. His heart hurt from the speed it was beating against his ribs, and his palm was sweating under his phone. He didn't give the photo any caption, only posting a single photo and nothing else. The picture was taken just a few weeks prior, when Yifan had literally swept him off his feet after not seeing him for so long. The photo posted, and Yixing immediately shut off his phone and went to bed.  
He missed one of the many comments coming in, a simple phrase of adoration from the other man in the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	17. work hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yifan has to shape up for a new movie but his personal trainer always throws him off-track whenever he flashes Yifan that adorably dimpled smile (and meets Yifan in those low-cut tank tops that emphasise his arms and collarbones)

His personal trainer definitely wasn't the type of man Yifan equated to training. His pale arms weren't skinny, but they weren't buff, either.  
It was distracting.  
"Wu, you can't just stop in the middle of a cycle. Come on, keep up."  
Yifan coughed into his arm and went back to pulling that metal bar behind his back.  
Yixing kept his eyes on him, even more intense than he normally stared. "Your face is redder than normal. Are you having trouble?"  
"No," Yifan huffed, "It's fine."  
You're fine, he refrained from saying.

Yixing flashed a smile and Yifan almost choked on his water, lowering the HydroFlask and coughing into his fist.  
"Are you okay, Yifan?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine," he nodded, watching that dimple disappear. "Seriously."  
"Sometimes I feel bad, working you so hard. But, I'm forced to do this."  
"I have to be a big muscular FBI agent, Yixing, it comes with the role."  
"I wish I could just take you out for cake sometime."  
"How about when I'm done filming the movie?"  
Yixing blinked up at him, his dimples taking their places on both cheeks. "What if there's a sequel?"  
"Then my character's just a little more pudgy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	18. sleep with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: At a video night with friends, Yixing falls asleep on Yifan

"Okay, okay, everyone needs to quiet down," Yixing said just loud enough to get over the voices of his friends, "I can't hear it."  
Everyone did quiet down, just as the company logos for the movie starter scrolling through. He moved a little closer to Yifan, who was beside him on the couch. While Yifan flinched when their thighs touched, Yixing smiled.

"That was terrible," Jongdae exclaimed as soon as the first acting credit came on screen, rising from his seat on the floor and heading into the kitchen. Tao followed him, saying the opposite of the elder, and Lu Han merely shrugged from his seat. Yifan glanced over at Yixing, who had le his head fall on his shoulder, about to ask his opinion, but his mouth fell unhinged. The younger was snoring quietly with his plump lips just slightly parted, his black bangs falling in front of his eyes because of the position.  
He looked up at Lu Han with a perplexed face, but the elder just chuckled and threw a hand of popcorn into his mouth before following their friends into the kitchen.  
This wasn't what Yifan had imagined when he said he wanted to sleep with Yixing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)  
>  i posted nine goddamn chapters with this update so !! make sure you don't miss any


	19. lips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Yixing can’t stop thinking about Yifan’s lips

Yixing brushed the pads of his thumbs over the small pink lips before him, slightly chapped from the winter air. The other barely opened his mouth, letting the tips of Yixing's thumbs into the cavern, but the younger kept his digits where they were.  
He pressed his lips between his thumbs, catching Yifan's between his own. They were cold, but it wasn't unpleasant, as it was a tingling feeling Yixing had grown addicted to. They warmed with every movement between them, until all Yixing could think of were those lips. He swore he was addicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	20. how soon is now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Whenever Yifan wakes up next to Yixing, he wishes Yixing was his

Soon, Yifan. Soon.  
It was a phrase Yifan had heard so often, he was afraid, at some point, it would be all to come out of Yixing's mouth.  
Soon. Mark me soon.  
He didn't know what Yixing was waiting for. They had slept together countless times. They had waken up in each other's arms so often it felt natural.  
Every morning, when Yifan woke and he saw his beloved beside him in bed, with his neck blemish-free, his heart cracked just a little more.

"Yixing," Yifan would whisper against the pale skin of the younger's neck, his hips hitting roughly against the other's bodies. "Yixing, please."  
"Not yet," Yixing panted, "Not right now. Yifan."  
"Why?" Yifan choked out, letting his nose poke at where his mark should have been. "Why can't I just have you?"  
Yifan had stopped moving at this point, his hands gripping the sheets beneath Yixing's body and his tears dripping onto the younger's neck and shoulder. "Are you waiting for someone better?"  
"Yifan..."  
"Why can't you just be mine already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


	21. court.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: professional basketball player kris wu gets interviewed by cute journalist yixing ♥️

"A lot of fans ask who your inspiration during games is. Do you have one?"  
Yifan looked down at the man holding microphone, his dimpled face just out of view of the camera.  
The video was supposed to be about the basketball player, anyway.  
The interviewer was one he was very familiar with. He was a rather popular journalist in the Chinese basketball scene, one that almost every player knew the name of.  
Zhang Yixing was just as famous as the athletes he interviewed.  
So, Yifan couldn't just say Zhang Yixing was his inspiration. He couldn't say Yixing's smile in the early morning before the elder left for practice was what ran through his mind on he court. Instead, he smiled at the man. "There's someone I love very much, and they're the one the makes me go on."  
Yixing smiled, and Yifan knew the younger understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/kisxing)


End file.
